SpinarakMan
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Do you want to know who I am? My story is not one for the faint of heart. All my life I wanted to be a Pokemon Master, but in one startling moment, my life changed for ever. Do you really want to know? I'm SpinarakMan! fINISHED
1. chapter 1

C. Cowboy: hey guys! I came up with this idea about the forth time I saw the Spider-Man movie, yes the forth time, and it is that damn good. Anyway, this starts off with Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu on their way to Goldenrod City, where Misty has been asked to fill in for Whitney as the Gym Leader. But, en route, Ash comes across a couple of things that change his life forever. A/M fans don't shoot me yet; it's just starting out, ok? Now, lets 'swing' into the story. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or Pokemon. If I did, I'd be rich as hell.

Chapter 1: Changes

TRHQ, Goldenrod City:

"How's the experimentation going, Professor?" Giovanni said, walking toward an old man in a white lab coat.

"We have yet to successfully copy the Mew genes used in the Mewtwo project, but we have had minimal success in the 'Super Pokémon' project."

Giovanni scowled slightly "Minimal?"

The old man nodded "Yes, only one Pokémon has survived the radiation therapy. Do you wish to see it sir?" Giovanni nodded, and the old man led him into another room with a glass cage in the center, "This Spinarak is the only survivor of the project." The large cage was filled with cobwebs and hanging in the center was one green and yellow spider-type Pokémon.

"Very interesting, Professor, what can you tell me about it?" Giovanni said, looking at it through the glass.

"Well, Sir, its natural abilities have been amplified fifty fold." Then the door flew open and Jessie and James walked in, "Boss, you have a phone call from Agent Hobgoblin." James said, carrying the phone. After all their recent failures, Giovanni brought them to the main HQ to give them assignments 'more on their level'.

Giovanni nodded and grabbed the phone "Yes."

_"This is Agent Hobgoblin reporting in."_ Said the voice on the other end.

"What have you to report?"

_"The group is going to spend a few weeks in Goldenrod City. The girl has been asked to fill in for the City's Gym Leader, no sign on when the boy will make it to the Indigo Stadium again."_

Giovanni nodded, taking in the knowledge, "Stay with them; if the Ketchum boy is half the trainer his father was, he will be back at Indigo in no time. Just try to keep them from finding TRHQ, do you understand?"

The voice was silent for a moment, _"Yes, Sir, I'll do what I can. Hobgoblin out."_

Giovanni clicked off the phone and almost blew a gasket, "DON'T OPEN THAT!" He screamed as Jessie and James opened the glass cage.

"Hey, Jess, what do you think is in here?" All of the sudden, the Spinarak leapt out of the cage and up through the air vent.

"DON'T LET IT GET AWAY!" Giovanni screamed.

Jessie and James looked at each other "Ummm… too late, boss."

* * *

A few hours later, five miles south of Goldenrod: 

Ash and Misty were in the deep part of the river, swimming and playing together. "Face it, Ash, I'm way better than you!" Misty said, splashing him again.

"What? No argument yet?" Brock said, walking up.

"Where'd you disappear to, Brocko?" Ash asked, looking ashore at the older boy.

"I just went to look for… some wild fruits and berries. Yeah that's it… fruits and berries!" Just then, a rustling came from the bushes.

"What was that?" Ash asked to no one particular.

"Probably just the wind, Ash." Misty said, stepping out of the river and causing Ash to completely forget about the noise. He couldn't help staring at Misty in her little, blue bikini. "I'm going to go get changed; be back in a few, guys." Misty said, walking into the forest with her backpack.

"Ash, close your mouth unless you want bugs for lunch." Brock said, teasing the younger teen.

Ash shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about!" Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi just laughed at him, "Whatever you say, Romeo, now go get some firewood for tonight." Ash nodded and ran into the woods.

Ash walked around, picking up sticks while humming the Pokémon theme when he heard a familiar voice. "Why are you still running around with that loser?"Ash looked around the tree in front of him.

'Gary?' he thought. Ash looked and saw Gary standing there WITH Misty. 'What's going on?'

"Hey, he is my best friend, so stop calling him a loser!" Misty griped at Gary, causing Ash to smile.

'That's my Mist…WHAA?' Ash thought as Gary slowly moved closer to Misty.

"Ok, what ever you say, baby…" Gary said as he kissed her and shattered Ash's heart at the same time. The broken shards of his heart were further crunched as he saw her put her arms around him and kiss back.

'No…' Ash thought as he threw down the wood in his hand and ran off.

Gary then broke the kiss, "Why haven't you told him about us?"

Misty looked down sadly, "I…I really care about him; he's my best friend, and he really, really hates you and I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Gary just nodded, "What if he finds out on his own?"

Ash ran deeper and deeper into the forest, tears flowing freely down his face. He finally stopped at a tree and began to pound his fists against it; little did he know that a Pokémon was watching him. Slowly, a Spinarak slid down on a web line and silently landed on Ash's shoulder. He then felt something crawling on his shoulder and reached to see what it was. When he pulled it into his view, he let out a scream, scaring the little arachnid-pokemon. In fear, the Spinarak bit into Ash's hand, jumped away, and scurried off. Ash cradled his bleeding hand when his whole body began to tingle, "What's…happening… to me...? Was…that… a… poison…sting…?" Ash stuttered as his vision went blurry and he collapsed.

* * *

The next morning… 

"BROCK! BROCK! WAKE UP!" Brock slowly started to stir and looked up from his sleeping bag, "What are you doing, Misty?"

Misty just shook him harder, "BROCK! ASH DIDN'T COME BACK LAST NIGHT!"

Brock finally realized what she was saying and shot up, "WHAT? Ok, let's split up and look for him!"

Pikachu shot through the woods in his own direction, following his master's scent, "PIKAPI!" Pikachu called out for Ash for in his native tongue and then he saw him lying on the other side of a gorge.

Ash slowly started to stir. He looked around and saw Pikachu, feeling really weird, almost light as a feather, "Hey, Pikachu!" He said as he waved. "What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked, noticing Pikachu's shocked stare when he felt a strange buzzing feeling in the back of his head, and on instinct jumped into the air, doing a back flip and narrowly missing a group of five Beedrills in a dive bomb attack. Ash landed on the side of a tree and hung onto the side by only his toes and his fingertips. Still going by instinct, he pointed his palm toward them and touched his middle fingers to his palm and somehow shot a web-like string, completely immobilizing four of the offending bee-type Pokemon. The remaining Beedrill came around for another attack run, and once again, Ash leapt into the air and swung around a tree limb 'til he settled into a squatting position on the top. He then pointed his fist toward the beedrill and shot several needle-like projectiles toward his aggressor. Each of the needle-like missles found a home in the Beedrill's body, sending it to ground unconscious.

Ash then jumped to the ground and looked at the five bee Pokemon and the predicament he had put them in. Ash then pulled out Dexter and pointed it at the Beedrills, "Dexter, name the attacks used on these Pokémon."

The minicomputer was quiet for a moment before its voice spoke out 'It appears to be a Wrap attack utilizing webbing and a Poison Sting attack. Both attacks appear to have been performed by a high level Spinarak.'

Ash stared in shock, "Webbing? Poison sting? A-A Spinarak? What...what's happening to me?"

To Be Continued…


	2. chapter 2

C. Cowboy: hope you like it so far! Ash is gonna get pretty much get a girlfriend in this one, and all you A/M fans out there, don't shoot me because it ain't Misty, trust me it's all gonna work out in the end, I promise. Now on with the show! P.S. I'd like to think Angelstars for proofreading this for me; thanks, Angel!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Spider-Man or anything of the like.

CHAPTER 2: Power And Responsibly 

Ash and Pikachu made their way back to the campsite as Brock and Misty ran to meet them.

"ASH KETCHUM! YOU HAD ME…US WORRIED SICK!" Misty yelled in a combination of relief and anger.

"What does it matter to you?" Ash said coldly, catching Pikachu and Brock both by surprise. Even Misty was taken aback.

"It matters to me because I'm your friend Ash Ketchum, and… when did you get so big? We were eye to eye yesterday." Misty asked when she noticed she was looking up to Ash, her anger melting into confusion.

Ash just blinked for a second, before turning his back. "I hunch, anyway we should be in Goldenrod in an hour." Ash said coldly with everyone Brock and Misty just watching him questionably as he picked up his sleeping bag, "You guys coming?" he asked, shaking them out of their trances.

* * *

A few hours later…

"You sure you don't mind watching the Gym for me, Misty?" Whitney asked.

"No problem, we've been traveling almost non-stop for the last seven years. I could sure use a break and I'm sure Ash and Brock could too, right, guys?" Brock nodded a yes, and Ash just sulked. "It's just a month, and your family needs you. We'll manage." Misty said, reassuring her friend.

"You don't mind taking a break from your journey, Ash?" Whitney asked, turning her attention to the quiet pokemon trainer behind them.

"Nope. Besides Professor Oak and Mom are in town for a while, so I'll catch up with them." Ash said, giving a fake smile. Then, as if on cue, Daria Ketchum and Prof. Samuel Oak walked down the street toward them. Ash then, for the first time that day, smiled, "HEY, MOM! HEY, PROFESSOR!" Ash said happily as he ran to his mother and, as of three weeks ago, his future stepfather. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Gary walking behind him, and his eyes filled with hate.

"Gary…"

"Ash…" the boys exchanged, and Gary couldn't help but notice that Ash had grown since they last met. "Have a growth spurt, loser?" The whole group watched nervously as Ash and Gary glared each other down.

Whitney sighed in relief when her taxi showed up. "Well, gotta run! Take care of my Gym!" She then waved and jumped into the car, and it sped off.

"Look at the time. We have to go; we'll talk to you later this evening, Ash." Oak said as he turned

"Bye, my baby, make sure you have on clean you-know-whats tonight when you come in!" Mrs. Ketchum said, oblivious to the tension in the air. "Come along, Gary!"

Gary didn't leave Ash's gaze, "I'll be along in a sec." Once he was sure that his grandfather and Ash's mom were a safe distance away, he muttered, "Don't think for a second I'm happy about this, loser."

Ash just glared, "What's your problem? Don't you want your grandpa to be happy?" Ash suddenly felt a strange feeling in the back of his mind, making him feel as though he needed to step to the right, and as he did this, he missed Gary's fist by an inch. Gary tried again and still hit nothing but air. By now, Ash was getting irritated and threw what he thought was a weak punch. The 'weak' punch sent Gary flying through the air, a wall, and into a women's restroom. Seconds later, a scream sounded, and Gary shot out of the hole he made, followed by an angry, yet in Ash's eyes, attractive and familiar girl, around his age, with long, brown hair. It didn't take long for the wheels to turn on who she was, "MELODY!" the girl looked up, saw Ash waving, and completely forgot about the 'pervert', who had already made a dash after his grandfather.

"Ashy-boy? Is that you?" Melody asked.

Ash answered her with a hug, "It's been too long!" he said as she hugged him back. Ash then saw Misty oout of the corner of his eye, giving them a glare to end all death glares. "Mel, you wouldn't happen to be doing anything this evening, would you?" Ash asked nervously.

Melody blinked in confusion, "Um… no, why, Ash?"

Ash took a deep breath, and a part of him told him not to for the reason he was, "Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

Melody looked uncertain, "What about Misty?"

Ash just grimaced, "What about her?"

'Something must have happened between them' she thought to herself and smiled. To Melody's delight, Ash was officially free for the taking. "Sure, Tiger, I'd love to!" she then wrote her address down and handed it to him, "Pick me up at six, and don't be late!" she said, winking and turning to leave. Ash smiled triumphantly before turning and seeing the hurt expression on Misty's face. Misty just quickly turned her back and dashed into the gym, slamming the door behind her and leaving Ash shocked and Brock even worse than before. "Ummm…someone tell me what's going on…please?"

* * *

Later that evening, Ash slowly and nervously made his way to Melody's apartment. After five minutes and a number of deep breaths, he knocked on her door. In a moment, Melody came bouncing around. Ash could do naught but stare, "Whatcha think?" Melody asked, spinning around in front of Ash.

Ash's jaw dropped, she had an extremely short miniskirt and a tight V-neck top accenting her cleavage. "Umm…ummm…ya-you look…g-great, Mel."

Ash was planning on taking Melody to one of the small local restaurants, but soon forgot his nerves. While they ate, he managed to keep Melody interested by telling her about his travels and what he'd been through since the last time they saw each other, which she found very, very interesting. By the end of the night, they both were laughing and getting along great. They talked and laughed all the way back to her apartment door. Ash smiled nervously and lowered his eyes before thanking her, "Um…I really had a good time, Mel. We're going to have to do it again some…"

Ash's sentence was cut short as Melody wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. "Call me tomorrow, Tiger." She said, pulling back and giving him a wink. All Ash could do was blink and muster a nod. After Melody closed her door, Ash literally did back flips down the hall. He then hit the elevator button and as he waited, he looked to his left and saw an open window. A large smile creeped across he face as he made his way over to it and looked out. He looked straight down six stories, and then to the next rooftop a good fifteen feet away. As he did, something inside him said he could make it.

Ash took a few steps back and took a flying leap. He didn't make it, but he did hit the wall. Ash slowly opened his eyes and looked down, and then at his hands, realizing that he was sticking to the wall. "Cool!" he said as he began to scale the wall. Once he got to the roof, he ran and leapt to the next rooftop and onto the one next to that, loving every second. He finally managed to find his Mom and Prof. Oak's apartment. He slowly crawled down the wall and opened the window, "Psst, Pikachu!" Ash whispered, waking his sleeping Pokémon partner.

"PIKA!" Pikachu exclaimed when he noticed Ash upside down outside the window. "Shush! Come on, let's have some fun!" Pikachu very uneasily climbed on Ash's shoulder and gripped with all four claws. Ash slowly crawled back to the rooftop and took another flying leap with Pikachu screaming his little head off. It was a wonder Pikachu didn't shock his best friend as they went.

Ash finally came to a large gap in buildings with Pikachu, now gasping for breath. "Hmm, how're we gonna make it? Think we can jump it, bud?" Pikachu's eyes went wide and he shook his head so fast that it blurred. "Ok… Jumping is out," Ash said, snapping his fingers and inadvertently touching his two middle fingers to his palm sending a long strand of webbing from his wrist, sticking to the ground. Ash held it and jerked back on it a bit, but couldn't pull the string from the ground. His eyes then lit up with an idea; he aimed his wrist at a billboard and touched his fingers to his palm again, sending a long string of webbing at his target. Ash then jerked it a time or two to check the strength, "Ok, Pikachu, HERE WE GO!" He yelled as he swung toward the billboard. Halfway through the air, he realized that he didn't know how to stop. Ash plowed full force into the hard surface and tumbled to the ground, landing with a loud, sickening thud.

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu yelled out, as he ran over to his master.

"Am I alright?" Ash asked if he heard right, "HELL YEAH, I'M ALL RIGHT! HAHAHAHA!" Ash laughed out loud, loving his new abilities.

Ash and Pikachu swung and played 'til five in the morning. They finally made it to his mom and her husband-to-be's apartment and slowly and sneakily walked inside and there was Daria Ketchum, just sitting there, glaring at him. "Ashley Ketchum, do you have any idea what time it is?"

Ash looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "Ummm…no…what time is it?"

Daria's glare intensified "Pikachu, would you excuse us." Pikachu did the one thing a faithful Pokémon should do in this situation: run from his master's mother.

"Traitor." Ash growled at the retreating electric mouse. "Ashley…" Ash looked up into his mom's gaze, "We have a lot to talk about. Have a seat." Ash gulped "Listen, I trust you Ash." Daria said, the tenderness returning to her face, "You're eighteen years old, and old enough to make your own decisions. Yes, I was worried about you being out late, but you've traveled the world since you were ten years old, so your tardiness isn't what I'd like to speak to you about."

Ash had a 'fear of God' look on his face, "T-Then what do…you want to talk about?"

Daria sighed, "Ash, I know Gary probably deserved to be beaten up today, but just because you can beat him up, does that give you the right to?" She asked, looking at him and pausing long enough for him to think and answer.

"…no" Ash said with a soft growl.

"Ash, you're changing. I know; I went through exactly the same thing at your age."

Ash smirked, "No, not exactly."

She sighed again, "Ash, these are the years when a man changes into the man that he'll be for the rest of his life. Just be careful who you change into. Remember, with great power comes great responsibility." Ash then let his temper get the better of him, "ARE YOU AFRAID I'M GONNA TURN INTO A BAD PERSON?" Daria gasped at his outburst, "I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF, MOTHER, SO **STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!**" Ash screamed as he stormed to his room, passing the now awake Prof. Oak. Daria watched him go and when she heard his door slam, she laid her face in her hands and sobbed.

Ash threw himself on his bed. Pikachu looked over at him sadly. "Why'd I have to shoot my mouth off like that?" Ash thought about going to apologize, but his pride wouldn't allow it. He then turned on the radio to clear his head, but a loud booming voice came on, making Ash jump and jerk the knob to turn the volume down, "YOU THINK YOU'RE A BIG, BAD MAN? COME TO GOLDENROD CITY INTERNATIONAL ARENA FOR THE JOHTO BADMAN FIGHTING COMPITETION. LET'S SEE HOW BAD OF A MAN YOU ARE!" Ash turned off the radio and smiled at Pikachu, "Hey Pikachu, I got an idea…"

To Be Continued… 


	3. chapter 3

C. Cowboy: Here's another chapter, kindda sad though… R&R!

CHAPTER 3: Baptism of Fire

The next day Ash slept till almost noon, due to staying up all night. He got up and went to the store to pick up a few things he'd need for the night. "Pika pi?" Pikachu asked from Ash's shoulder as Ash paid for a yellow bandana and a green tank top shirt with a picture of a Spinarak on the front. "I'm gonna fight in these Pikachu." Pikachu looked shocked, "PI PIKACHU!" Ash chuckled, "No Pikachu I'm not crazy, you saw me last night, I am good, maybe even the best!" Pikachu just shook his head and hoped he didn't have to drag Ash's bloody carcass back home later that night. Ash shoved the tank top and the bandana in his backpack and left the store. 

As he walked down the street he got a faint danger sense, before he felt two delicate hands slide over his eyes, "guess who!" Ash smiled, "Umm…Misty?" the person spun Ash's smiling face around, and Ash saw the glaring Melody, "Hey!" Melody growled making Ash chuckle, "Sorry Mel, I knew it was you, I was just playing." Melody then looked worried, "Ash where did you go last night? Your mom called and was really worried about you." Ash just sighed, "I just took a extra long walk that's all… and when I got home mom called me irresponsible." Melody shook her head, "I don't believe that! She may have been mad at you, but I don't think she'd ever say that about you!" Ash shook his head, "Believe it or not." Then his heart stopped when he felt her fingers twine with his. He blushed brightly but actually enjoyed having Melody's hand in his own. "So… what are you doing out today?" Ash asked nervously, "Just getting out…that's all… Ash?" Ash then nervously look at her and saw she was blushing just as much as him, "About that kiss last night…" Ash cut her off by giving her a quick peck kiss on the cheek, "Don't worry about it Mel. I…kindda liked it." Ash then looked away sadly, "Ash what's wrong?" Melody asked concerned, "Mel…I have a confession to make…" Ash then led her to a bench and they both set down, and Ash explained how he saw Misty kiss Gary, and that he first asked her out to get back at her, "But…Mel, as soon as we started talking… I realized I really like you, and you're really special, so is there anyway you can forgive me?" 

Ash was expecting a slap, but when he looked back he saw Melody's eyes tearing up, "You… really like me? You think I'm special?" Ash blushed and nodded, and the two slowly brought their lips together in another kiss, this one more passionate then the last. After a few minutes of making out, Ash's alarm on his watch went off and he broke it. "I'm sorry Mel, I got an a place I gotta be, alright if I call you later?" Melody nodded with a smile, "cool, so umm Mel? Does that mean you're my girlfriend now?" Mel looked in mock-thought, "Well…I am a girl and I am your friend, and we have kissed and made out for the last couple of minutes, so… yeah I guess so Ashy Boy!" Ash chuckled before Melody gave him another hug and kiss, "Tiger I think you just hit the jackpot!" 

Several hours later, "Ash should have been back hours ago!" Mrs. Ketchum said pacing in front of Prof. Oak, "Daria, Ash is a big boy, he can take care of himself!" She then glared at him, "HE'S STILL MY BABY! AND I HAVE TO APPOLOGIZE FOR BEING TOO HARD ON HIM LAST NIGHT AND PUNISH HIM FOR BEING SO LATE TONIGHT!" She yelled at him before storming toward the door, "I'm going out to look for him, I'll be back soon!" She was already out the door before Oak could say "Be careful Goldenrod could be dangerous at night."

Meanwhile Ash still stood in line waiting to fight, he had on the tank top he bought with the bandana covering his face, and his cap turned around backwards, as well as his training gloves. He sighed in relief when he finally got to the desk, "he-hello." Ash said a little nervous, "what's the ring name?" Ash thought for a second, and then he came up with the perfect name, one that would strike fear in his opponents, "I am… **BUG-TYPE BOY! THE HUMAN SPINARAK!!!!!**" Ash said proudly, causing the receptionist and the people behind him to sweat drop. "Ummm… ok… er Bug-Type Boy…'chuckle' go right on ahead, and God help you." 

"Here we go!" Ash said to himself when the ring announcer beside him looked at the card for the next match, and read Ash's ring name, 'Bug-type Boy, the Human Spinarak? God that sucks, lets see Human Spinarak… I got it!' "Introducing first, Weighing in at 145 pounds and Standing at 5' 5"! **THEEEEEEEEEEEEE AMAZING SPINARAK-MAN!!!!!!!!**" Ash then looked around wildly "Who? That's not my name! That's not my name!" the announcer then bent down next to him, "Don't matter kid, the other name sucked!" 

Ash made his way to the ring, and was shaking like a leaf, and his danger sense was going off like crazy, "maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Then the announcer spoke up again, "Now introducing the opponent, weighing in at 300 pounds, and stands at 6'11" **THE UNSTOPPABLE DEATH HAMMER!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Ash gulped when he saw the mountain some would call a man. Death Hammer climbed into the ring and looked down at Ash. "Ummm Hi!" Ash said reaching out to shake hands with the man monster. Death Hammer just smirked, "you are dead." Ash turned white. Then to make matters better, a large steel cage lowered around the ring, "oh god…" Ash then felt his danger sense and did a back flip barely missing Hammer's attack. Hammer turned around and Ash dashed around the ring with Hammer hot on his hills. "WAAAAAAA!!!" Ash yelled as he ran faster and faster, 'think Ash think!' he then, paying attention to his danger sense, swung his leg around in a kick connecting with Hammer's stomach, and then also gave a quick uppercut that sent hammer to dreamland. The crowd was silent, as Ash looked down at his fallen opponent, "I did it? I DID IT! HAHAHAHA!!!" Ash yelled as the crowd began to chant: 'SPINARAK-MAN! SPINARAK-MAN, SPINARAK-MAN!' Ash smiled with pride from under his bandana mask. 

A little bit later in the back…

"Is this all?" Ash asked the promoter as he looked at his three hundred dollars. "Take it or leave it Bug Boy, you aren't getting a penny more." Ash pounded the table, "BUT I WON!" the promoter smiled "yes you did indeed win, but you also won in less then a minute. What kindda show was that? So you don't get as much when you don't put on a show. Now get out of my face kid, you bother me." Ash just sighed and walked out of his office, bumping another guy on his way out.

A few minutes later that same guy ran out of the office with a bag in hand, and the promoter on his hills. Ash could have stopped him, but remember how he was cheated, and let him go. The Promoter looked at him sadly, "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM??? YOU COULD HAVE TORN HIM APPART!!" Ash just smirked, "Get out of my face, you bother me." He then turned his back, and left. 

Ash happily made his way towards the apartment when he saw several police cars crowded around an ally, "What's going… oh God…" Ash gasped as he peaked over a police officer's shoulder and saw his mom laying on the ground, "MOM!" He yelled as he dashed to her side and raised her body in his arms. Her clothing was torn and her body was covered in blood from several stab wounds, "Mom…please hang on please…"Ash begged in tears, Daria just looked at him, and smiled before opening her mouth as if she was trying say something, but suddenly goes limp in Ash's arms, "No…Mom…wake up…please… wake up…wake up mom…" Ash begged. "I'm sorry, son… She's gone." Officer Jenny said placing a comforting hand on Ash's trembling shoulder. A voice then came on her radio "We have the suspects surrounded the Warehouse District but it's a stand off." 

Ash's eyes then slowly cut up toward Jenny's radio, 'they're mine…' Ash thought as he rose up and gently placed his mom's lifeless body on the ground, and dashed into the ally. Once he was away from the officers he tossed off his jacket so he was wearing the Spinarak tank top and placed the bandana over his face. Ash jumped with the grace of a acrobat from wall to wall, and once he hit the top he sent a web line out and swung to the next building, he looked back down at the scene of his mother's death, before web swinging in the direction of the Warehouse District. 

"This doesn't look promising boss." A Rocket said on his cell phone, apparently talking to the TR Leader, " We're trapped here, but there's no way anyone can get in here to us." He turned off the phone and turned around to see his nine accomplices, "OK boys, we just gotta hold out here till the boss can send a chopper." He then grabbed the pocketbook he stole from a woman in an ally on the way, one that he and his friends killed. "Well what do you know, that chick we got today was Prof. Oak's woman! The Boss will probably pay us double for that!" he then looked out the window as the others minded their own business, unbeknownst to them a figure slowly slid down behind them on a string. 

"WHAT THE???" On of the Rockets yelled turning around to see that five of the nine Rockets had disappeared in mid air, "GUYS WHERE ARE YOU???" The lead rocket yelled looking around. "Psst… up here…" someone whispered from above. The rocket did as suggested and his jaw hit the ground. In the rafters of the warehouse was a gigantic 'spider's web' and in the center was the five missing Rockets, completely tangled in the web. And in a flash someone swung kicked one of the rockets through a crate, "WHAT THE?? WHO ARE YOU???" Ash answered with a roundhouse kick to another Rocket's head, when the rocket started to get back up, Ash quickly poison stung him before leaping to miss the other two rocket's surprise attack, and webbing them to the ground. The Lead Rocket was now all alone with Ash. "You killed my mother…" Ash said walking toward him. In a flash Ash punched the Rocket and slammed him into the wall, right next to the window, "You killed my mother…" then a spot light shined through the window and showed Ash his face, "YOU???" Ash almost screamed, backing away. It was the same thug, the one who robbed the wrestling promoter, the one Ash let get away. "Its…my fault…" Ash stuttered in disbelief. Ash simply stared at the ground in complete shock, "Don't worry kid, you'll see your mom again in a second." He said as he dove at Ash with a knife, but Ash's danger sense warned him and he roundhouse kicked him, and he flew through the window and down four stories to the hard concrete and his death. Ash looked down at him, as he remembered one of the last things he heard his mother say to him before she died: 'With great power must always come great responsibility…' Ash punched a whole in the wall as tears ran down his face,  "It's my fault…all… my fault…"

Hours later he walked into his apartment to find it occupied with Prof. Oak, Brock, Misty, and Melody. Ash looked at them "Ash?" Melody asked easing toward the trembling teenager. Ash stared at the ground as all the revelations of the evening on his mind caused him to collapsed right into Melody's arms. She eased him to the ground and held him tight, as Brock, Misty, and Prof. Oak also went to their friend's aid. 

To Be Continued…   


	4. chapter 4

C. Cowboy I hope everyone's enjoying this story so far! Jessie and James make an appearance in this one! I made the parody of the Spider-man theme, though I did borrow a lot from Aerosmith. Enjoy! 

Chapter 4: A Hero Is Born

Ash stood there, he didn't really listen to the priest, just stared at his mother's casket. It would be lowered in a few moments, she was gone, and it was his fault. 'With great power must always come great responsibility' that was one of the last things he heard his mother say to him. She was right. She was so right. 'Wish I listened to her…' Ash thought to himself. He didn't even notice Melody's hand in his own till he felt a comforting squeeze. He looked at her and gave her a sad smile. He then looked past her and saw his would-be stepfather setting in a folding chair, even more upset them him. It was very obvious he loved her. Made Ash feel that much better. He looked to the other side of him, and saw Misty crying with Gary's arm around her, but he really didn't look like he cared what was going on. And beside him was Brock who looked confused at Ash and Misty both. 

Ash the casket was lowered, Melody slowly lifted her flute and played 'Amazing Grace' "It's…all my fault…I'm sorry mom…but…but I won't let this happen again…" Ash said watching his mother being lowered into the ground.

"Ash…" Misty said looking at her best friend, the one who hasn't said a word to her in the last two days. 'He's changed so much.' She thought looking at him, 'but…his eyes; they're the same, raw determination.' Misty thought looking over the now taller Ash. 

'Ash you've been given a great power, but with great power must always come great responsibility. Please never forget that Ash…' His mother's last words ran through his mind as his mother was completely lowered into the grave. "I'll never forget Mom, I promise, I'll never forget." 

Later that night Ash set on the couch with Prof. Oak when the phone rang, Oak went to answer seemed to get more and more of an upset expression on his face, "What do you mean we're loosing funding??" Oak yelled over the phone, "Listen I'll be there in the morning… don't do or sign anything till then. Bye." 

Oak then turned to Ash, "I have to go back to Pallet, something's…. come up. Are you ok staying here by yourself?" 

"Oh…he won't be by himself!" said a voice behind them, "Sorry for letting ourselves in, but we thought we could help a little." Brock said standing between Misty and Melody. 

Ash smiled at his friends, as Oak nodded, "Ok then, I better get packed on my way, Take care of him guys." Oak said as he got up and headed to his bedroom.

 "Ok? Who's for Monopoly?" Brock said as he and the girls set down around Ash. "Thanks…guys…" Ash said smiling at his friends. 

Later that night…

'With great power must always comes great responsibility' "MOM!" Ash gasped rising up from his sleeping bag on the living room floor. He looked around and saw Brock and Misty sleeping on the two couches, and Melody on the floor at his side. 

Ash rose to his feet and walked over to the small table and set down. He slowly looked over his sleeping friends, no, his family. "I don't want to lose anyone else Pikachu." Ash said as pikachu slowly looked up from his small bed on the table. 

"Pika?" Pikachu asked looking sadly at his master

"I'm going to fight again." Ash said looking down at his Pokémon, "But not like before, I'm going to fight people like those that took my mom from me." 

Ash then grabbed a notepad and a pencil. "I need a disguise, one better then that shirt and bandana. Lets see I need a mask, a full one, I don't want anyone to recognize me…"

Three days later…

Brock was still gathering his stuff to move into the apartment with Ash, when he heard a knock on his door, he opened to see a worried Melody, "What's wrong?" he asked 

"It's Ash!" She said, "He's locked himself up in his apartment for the last three days! I'm really starting to worry."  

Brock nodded, "Lets go see what's up, I'm supposed to meet with Misty and Gary for lunch, maybe we can drag the hermit out of his cave, and get him to join us." 

A few hours later, the two was in front of Ash's door, and Brock started to knocked on the door, but the door flew opened, "Oh… hey guys!" Ash said almost running into them, "I was just heading your way, Mel!"  He had on his usual clothing and his backpack, as well as Pikachu perched on his head.

"Where have you been Tiger? You've worried us!" Melody said linking with his arm. 

"Sorry." Ash said blushing, "Just working on being responsible." Melody blinked trying to understand his meaning, but just shook it off. 

"Wanna go eat with Misty and Gary, Ash?"  Brock asked walking beside the couple, "Ash winced at Gary's name but nodded a yes. 

The three walked to a small outdoor dinner, where Gary and Misty were already waiting. The dinner was located in the center of town, around several overpasses, and exactly across from a pokemon dance studio. 

"Are you ok Ash?" Misty asked showing concern, "Ash nodded with a smile, "Great Mist, I'm ok don't worry."  Misty gave a worried look before smiling back and nodding.

In no time at all, the group broke into mindless chatter and laughter. And then out of nowhere a loud crash could be heard along with laughter. They all looked and saw a car hanging over one of the higher overpasses, and a large Meowth shaped balloon, "PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!" "AND MAKE IT DOUBLE!" "TO PROTECT OURSELVES FROM DEMOTION!" "AND SAVE OURSELVES FROM PERMANENT VACATION!" "TO STEAL SOME UNIQUE POKEMON FOR OUR BOSS!" "AND KEEP OUR DUO FROM BEING A COMPLETE LOSS!" "JESSIE!" "JAMES!" "TEAM ROCKET BLAST OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!" "SURRENDER NOW OR PREPARE TO FIGHT!" "MEOWTH THAT'S RIGHT!" Jessie, James, and Meowth recited from the box of the balloon. They both were wearing a costume, Jessie a tux, and James a Tutu. 

"Oh no!" Melody yelled when she saw the driver's side door of the car fly open, and the woman who was driving tumble out hanging on only by the door. While the group watched in terror Ash set Pikachu down and slowly snuck off into the ally. 

"Oh no Jessie, she's gonna fall, should we help her?" James asked looking down at the dangling woman.

"Why should we James? We're here to get pokemon, not help people!" James blinked before nodding agreeing with her.

Slowly the car's weight eased it over the edge till it finally fell. The woman tumbled below it, falling to what she thought would be her death. When suddenly something hit her, and she began to rise back up toward overpass. She felt an arm ease her to the ground and looked up into a masked face. The mask was bright yellow, with a web design covering it, and reflective eye covers.

"You ok?" the masked man asked. The woman looked blankly at him, before nodding a yes. 

"Alright, I'd love to stick around, but I got work to do!"  He said turning his back, "Catch ya next fall babe!" he said shooting a web line from his wrist and swinging down between Team Rocket and the Pokémon studio. "What's with those outfits guys? At least it's obvious who wears the pants in your relationship!" the man said chuckling at the duo. 

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK US, YOU…YOU…WEBHEAD! NO ONE MOCKS TEAM ROCKET AND GETS A WAY WITH IT! WHEEZING GO!" James screamed as he released his Wheezing and Jessie released her Arbok.

The masked man stood straight up and stretched, his costume was bright yellow over green tights, and where it was yellow had a web design over it, and a small out line of a Spinarak in the center of his chest. (Basically just like Spider-Man's costume, but yellow and green instead of red and blue) "You guys are so predictable!" he said leaping into the air.

(Spinarak-Man, Spinarak-Man  
Does whatever a Spinarak can  
Spins a web, sweet surprise  
Catches thieves just like flies  
Look out!  
Here comes the Spinarak-Man)

With the grace of a gymnast, the masked man soared through the air dodging the two pokemon. Arbok then tried his poison sting attack, but the man leaped it, "You call that a poison sting? Let me show you how to do it right!" he then pointed a fist at the snake and sent out his own poison darts, knocking the snake out. 

(Is he strong? Listen bud  
He's got radioactive blood  
Can he swing from a string?  
Watch out for his poison sting  
Look out!  
There goes the Spinarak!)

Wheezing then tried a tackle attack on the stranger, but he leaped froged him at the last second. He then quickly sent a long strand of webbing at the Pokémon and completely wrapped him up. Then Arbok started to get up but the man webbed its head to the ground, "Did I tell you that you could get up?"

(When the chill meets the night  
At the scene of a crime  
Like a laser light  
He arrives just in time!

Spinarak-Man, Spinarak-Man  
Doin' the impossible, Why? Because he can  
Spinarak-Man, Spinarak-Man  
Doin' what he gotta, yeah, according to the plan)  
   

The masked man turned around to see Jessie and James climbing back in to the balloon as it began to rise, "HEY! Where you going? The party's just stared!" He then sent sting needles at the balloon. The balloon exploded instantly, and the Jessie, James and Meowth flew into the air. "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S…" they said before web lines hit them. 

(Look out  
Life is a great big bang-up  
wherever there's a hang-up  
You'll find the Spinarak-Man!)

"…Crashing to the ground!" the man finished webbing them up. All three were knocked out and tied up. A crowd was gathered around the scene now. Staring at the restrained pokemon and rockets and especially at the masked man who stopped them. "Who… are you?" A voice came from behind the man. 

He slowly turned to see Misty looking timid, the man just nodded, "Me? You know who I am!"   

"I…do?" Misty asked looking at the ground blushing and confused.

"Of course you do!" he said, "I'm your Friendly Neighborhood Spinarak-Man!" the man then jumped into the air and shoot a web line and swung away. 

"Spinarak-Man…" Misty said as he swung around a corner. 

"Hey! What happened to Team Rocket?" Ash said running up to the group.

"Where'd you disappear to?" Brock asked as Ash ran up to them out of breath.

Ash smiled, "I forgot my Pokémon so I went to get them so I could fight back, looks like I don't have to now though!" Ash said looking at the webbed up Rockets. 

'That was the most fun I've had in a long time.' Ash thought to himself, as he set back down at his seat, 'Gonna have to do that more often!'  

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

C. Cowboy: sorry it's taken so long to get this out. Been distracted with other things, but now I've finally updated. We've set up the Hero of the story, now it's time to show you the elusive Hobgoblin, the most dangerous and evil of all the members of Team Rocket. R&R!

Chapter 5: Giovanni's Secret Weapon

Two and a half Weeks later…

A group of five rockets were sneaking into the Pokemon Center to take the rare Pokemon being taken care of there. "We have to be quiet and quick, the boss said he's been known to show up out of know where, so be very careful." One of the rockets said looking around the lobby of the center. "Don't worry man, that's why we have a look out!" 

"Hey, guys!" A voice came from above them, "Your look out is a little tied up so I thought I'd drop in and say hi!"

"SPINARAK-MAN!" A rocket yelled backing up, only to meet Spinarak-Man's fist. Two more Rockets tried to rush him, but Spinarak-Man jumped into the air and kicked them both in the face. Then the other two tried to run out the revolving door. Spinarak-Man webbed the door, sticking them both in the middle of the door. "Oh…looks like you guys are stuck there for a little while, I'm sure Officer Jenny will let you guys out of there! So see you guys later!" Spinarak-man said zip lining through the open skylight.

"Spinarak-Man. Spinarak-Man! SPINARAK-MAN!" Giovanni yelled slamming his fists down on his desk. "Why does that…that freak always have to get in the way? Even that Ketchum kid isn't this much trouble!" 

"Sir." His secretary's voice came on the intercom, "Agent Hobgoblin is here as ordered." 

"Very good, send him in." Giovanni responded into the intercom. 

"You wanted to see me, boss?" a scruffy demonic voice whispered from the shadows. Even Giovanni gasped at the most dangerous of Rockets. He was wearing a torn white Rocket uniform and had brownish colored tights under it, with his face hidden behind a smiling goblin mask. 

"It's time you temporarily stop you spying on the Ketchum boy. You may continued your observation if you wish, but I want your top priority to be getting this…Spinarak-Man out of our way. He has proven himself to be a…small problem. Think you can take care of this, Hobgoblin?" Giovanni ordered.

"Yes Sir, consider your bug problem taken care of." Hobgoblin replied disappearing into the shadows.

Meanwhile across town, Spinarak-Man swung in through the open window of Professor Oak's apartment where Ash and Brock called their temporary home. Ash quickly changed out of his costume and shoved it into an old shoebox under his bed.  He quickly put on his usual clothing and strolled out of his bedroom into the dinning room. 

"Ash? Where did you come from? I thought you were gone."  Brock asked moving his plate of sandwiches to the table where Melody and Misty were setting. 

"Oh, I didn't leave, I was just in my room…taking a nap. That's all." Ash said innocently walking over to the table. 

"Hey Tiger!" Melody exclaimed standing up and stealing a kiss from Ash. 

"Hey yourself." Ash whispered back stealing a kiss back while Misty just watched them through narrowed eyes.

Ash then moved a chair from beside of Misty and set down in it beside Melody. 

"Why you…" Misty growled toward Ash growing quieter and quieter. 

Then the door flew open and Gary dashed in, "Sorry I'm late!" Gary said setting a bag of potato chips on the table. 

Misty's eyes lit up and she bounced to her feet and wrapped her arms around Gary's neck and gave him a really deep kiss making his eyes widen in shock. "Oh Baby! I missed you!" Misty squealed still holding on to Gary.

Gary remained deathly still, as if a poisonous snake had wrapped around his neck. Melody couldn't contain her giggles and Ash just bit a chunk out of his sandwich pretending to ignore the two. 

"Umm…ok…pass… the Ketchup?" Brock asked reaching for it only to see it disappear in a yellow blur, "Ok… I didn't need ketchup." 

"So… what's everyone going to be doing this afternoon?" Brock asked biting into his own sandwich. 

"Professor Elm is going to give a speech at the Gym this afternoon." Misty informed still attached to Gary's arm. 

Ash then put his arm around Melody, "Yeah I know, Misty, me and Mel's going to be there on a date!" Ash stated proudly. 

Misty gave a faint growl, "Then I guess I'll see you there. Bye Brock." She then drug Gary by the arm and stormed out. 

"Glad to see you two are still getting along, Ash." Brock sighed full of sarcasm.

A short while later at Golden Rod Gym…

Ash and Melody stood in the crowd of people listening to Professor Elm's speech about a few newly discovered Pokemon. 

Ash looked around and spotted Misty on the same high balcony Prof. Elm was using as a stage. 

She had her hair tied back and was wearing a extremely tight red kimono, one that showed Ash she was anything but the scrawny girl he grew up with.   

Professor Elm's speech was about to come to a close when evil cackling cut it off. 

"Prepare for trouble! And be glad it's not double!" came an evil voice from above. 

Ash looked around rapidly, his danger sense was at an all time high.

Before Ash could spot the source, Missiles flew into the Gym, making the crowd scattered in terror. Ash looked and saw a couple standing under a large piece of falling rubble. Ash took a quick glance to make sure Melody wasn't looking his way, and then shot a pair of web lines from each hand pulling the couple away from the rubble at the last second.

"Come on, Ash! Don't just stand there!" Melody yelled grabbing Ash's arm and running in the crowd. Ash suddenly 'tripped' and Melody tried to get to him but was swept away from the river of frightened people.    

Ash then ran into an ally way and pulled off his backpack and looked to make sure Melody didn't follow. "Sorry, Mel." Ash said as he pulled out the familiar green and yellow garment.

Meanwhile most of the people were evacuated, but Misty and Elm stood on the balcony, held hostage by the Hobgoblin standing on a zubat-shaped flying glider.  

"What do you want from us?" Misty snapped at the masked Rocket. 

"You?" Hobgoblin asked, "Oh nothing, I just want to catch a freak, and you can't have a trap without some bait!"

"Freak?" came a voice from atop the building, "You want a freak, take a look in the mirror!"   

"Spinarak-Man, I presume?" Hobgoblin chuckled toward the web slinger sticking to the wall above him. 

"That's my name, don't ware it out!" Spinarak-Man said jokingly as he flipped down between Misty and Elm, "You want me, you got me!" 

Spinarak-Man dove at the Rocket but he just maneuvered the glider out of the way. Spinarak-Man shot a web line and swing around again toward Hobgoblin, but he merely shot up and grabbed the web line and slammed him into the wall of the Gym.  

'Ok… the usual isn't working.' Spinarak-Man thought to himself as he flipped up the side of the wall dodging Hobgoblin's attempt at ramming into him, "What's wrong smiley? Too fast for you?" Spinarak-Man mocked as he covered Hobgoblin's face with webbing. 

Spinarak-Man shot a web line and swung away to get some distance between the fight and Elm and Misty. Spinarak-Man started to swing around, when Hobgoblin's glider's razor sharp wing cut his web line making him fall hard on the pavement, tearing the shoulder of his costume. Spinarak-Man flipped up to dodge machinegun fire from the glider. He gripped his shoulder and when he pulled back his hand he saw he was bleeding. 

"Ok, ugly, now you've got me mad." Spinarak-Man growled as he flipped into the air, kicking Hobgoblin in the face knocking him from his glider. The webslinger punched the goblin twice in the face, "You ready to blast off now?" 

"Wrong Rocket, Web Brain!" Hobgoblin growled hitting Spinarak-Man in the chest then across the face. "You've gotten in our way for the last time, Bug." Hobgoblin growled roundhouse kicking him knocking him backwards. He then pressed some buttons on his wrist and the glider shot down beside of him, and he quickly leapt on top of it. 

"Don't really need hostages now, now do I?" He asked looking down towards Spinarak-Man. 

"What?" Spinarak-Man asked getting back to his feet. 

Hobgoblin answered by firing a missile at the balcony where Misty and Prof. Elm were watching the fight.

"MISTY!!" Spinarak-Man gasped as the missile exploded breaking the balcony in half, Elm on one side and Misty hanging off the ledge of the other.  

"Hang on! I'm coming!" Spinarak-Man yelled spinning a web line and swinging toward her.

"Oh no you don't, Web Head!" Hobgoblin mocked as he grabbed the hero and slammed him into the wall. He then tried to ram the wallcrawler, but Spinarak-Man quickly dodged and crawled up and stuck on the bottom of the glider. "What do you think you're doing??" Hobgoblins asked as he flew the glider around trying to shake him lose.

'Gotta make this fast, Ash." Spinarak-Man thought to himself as he heard Misty cry for help. Then he spotted a box with several wires running to it on the bottom of the glider, "Hey, Hobby? What does this thing do?" he asked peaking over the edge of the glider with the box in his hand. 

"I HATE YOU, SPINARAK-MAN!" Hobgoblin yelled as smoke began to fly from the glider, "We'll meet again, Spinarak-Man!" He growled as Spinarak-Man dropped off and the two flew/swung in two different directions.

Misty's grip finally gave out and the she feel toward the hard concrete screaming for help. She closed her eyes tight, but then felt an arm slide around her and felt her self rising, "Going up?" Spinarak-Man asked as Misty smiled and latched on to him.

Spinarak-Man swung with Misty in his arms to a near by garden on the top of a medium size building. "Don't mind us, folks," Spinarak-Man said waving to the people running back inside from surprise, "She just needs to you use a elevator." The hero then turned to the girl, "you alright?" 

"Ahuh…" Misty replied dreamily.

"Good," Spinarak-Man nodded and turned to go, "Well, catch ya later, Misty." 

 "Wait." She said grabbing his arm, "How did you know my name?" 

"I…uh…" Spinarak-Man stuttered, "I get around a little, ya know." 

"Oh." Misty said accepting that, "so don't I get to thank you for saving my life?" 

"No need for that, I…" Spinarak-Man's response was cut off as she pulled his mask up, uncovering his lower face, and pressing her lips to his. 

"I…uhh…" Spinarak-Man stuttered stepping back from Misty, "I'm going to have to save you more often…" he then pulled his mask back down over his mouth and back flipped away. Misty smiled as she watched him swing off into the distance. 

A short while later, Misty and Melody were gathered at Ash and Brock's apartment filling Brock in on what happened and starting to worry about where Ash disappeared. The door flew open, and Gary shot in, "Misty, are you ok? I just heard what happened?" he asked as he hugged his girlfriend. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said pulling back from him suddenly, "Thanks to Spinarak-Man."

"I hope Ash is ok…" Melody whispered worriedly looking at the door. 

"I'm sure he's fine." Brock said bringing a large turkey to the table, "He's been through a lot. I'm sure he made it out of that mob just fine."

As if on que Ash came walked sorely through the door, "Hey guys." 

"Tiger!" Melody exclaimed as she ran up and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're alright, Mel." He said as he gently kissed her.

'I'm glad you're alright too." She said holding him tight, "I was worried about you."

"I'm fine." He reassured as he looked up at the turkey, "hey! Food!" Ash yelled happily as he took his place at the table.

"Ash? You're hurt!" Melody gasped looking at the blood coming through Ash's shirt. 

"It's just a scratch." Ash said blushing a little. 

"What happened?" Misty asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes, Ash." Brock growled, "What happened?" he asked with Gary behind him narrowing his eyes at how close Misty was getting to him.

"I…I was trampled a little when I tripped when the psycho on the flying thing attack.

"Is that a fact?" Brock asked narrowing his eyes farther, "If you excuse me guys, I've got something to do."

"Brock?" Misty asked looking up as her and Melody bandaged Ash's shoulder. 

Later that evening…

Ash escorted Melody back to the bottom floor of her apartment building.

"I can make it the rest of the way," Melody said smiling sweetly at him, "Thank you for walking me home."

"No problem, Mel." Ash said blushing lightly. 

"Thanks anyway, Tiger." Melody said leaning up against him, "Goodnight, Ash." She whispered as she kissed Ash on the lips.

Ash hugged and kissed her back, "Goodnight, Mel." Ash whispered hugging her one more time, "Talk to you tomorrow." 

"Ok." Melody said walking into the building, "night, Tiger." 

"Night, Mel."  Ash said walking away.

Melody walked up the stairs to her apartment and opened the door, shut it behind her, and leaned against it with a smile on her face. She always enjoyed Ash's kisses. She went to hit the light switch and blinked when it didn't work.

"What's wrong?" She asked hitting it again. 

"Gotta love power outages." Came a chuckling voice inside her living room.

"Melody froze dead still, "Who…who's there?" she asked frightened.

"Ohhh no one important." The voice said with a chuckle. 

She heard the person stand up and begin to walk toward her, and she begin to rapidly try to unlock her door when a gloved hand slammed the door back shut, "Where do you think you're going?" he asked her.

She slowly turned around to see the smiling demonic mask, "You…you're…the guy from earlier…" she gasped panicking, "W-What do you want with me???" 

"Nothing really." Hobgoblin chuckled, "I just need you to bring your boyfriend out of hiding. If he cooperates…then you won't die." 

Melody's eyes went wide, and she tried to get away, but Hobgoblin grabbed her, and her screams could be heard all through the building.

To Be Continued…  


	6. Chapter 6

C. Cowboy: All right everybody; I have one thing to say about this, expect the unexpected. What you think is the truth could easily become a lie, and those you think are enemies could be friends, and likewise. This chapter has a bit of a sadder and more serious tone to it, And those wondering if this is going to be an Ash/Melody or an Ash/Misty fic the answer will be somewhat obvious by the end of this one. This chapter also contains the song Till You Come Back To Me Again by Garth Brooks. R&R, enjoy, and get out the hankies!     

Chapter 6: Sad Reunion 

"PIKA!!!!" Pikachu screamed holding on to Spinarak-Man's shoulder as he swung between a few skyscrapers.

"I'm really getting confused, Pikachu." Spinarak-Man stated, sticking to the side of a building just long enough to spin another web line to swing from. 

"P-pika?" Pikachu asked nervously. 

"I love Melody. I know that." Spinarak-Man said flipping off a flagpole making the electric rodent scream with terror, "But when Misty kissed me yesterday…I…never felt like that." 

"Pika pi kachu pi?" Pikachu asked gripping his neck.

"Mel? She never yells at me, or hits me with a mallet. She's so sweet and kind and beautiful. I really do love her, Pikachu." Spinarak-Man replied.

"Pika pi kachu cha?" Pikachu asked again as Spinarak-Man came to a stop, crouching on a gargoyle. 

"Misty?" Spinarak-Man asked sliding his mask off. "She's been my best friend since I was ten. She's always been there pushing me to do my best, and never give up."

"Pi" Pikachu said sharply.

"And?" Ash asked looking at his first Pokemon, "She is really beautiful, especially in that kimono she had on yesterday, and those eyes of her are so filled with life."

"Pika kachu, pikacha, Pikapi?" Pikachu asked patting his shoulder.

"Do I love her too?" Ash asked looking down off the skyscraper, "I…I'm not sure." 

Ash then slid his mask back on, "Lets go home, buddy."

And with a loud 'PIKA!!!' The two were back in the air. 

Meanwhile in a warehouse in downtown Goldenrod, Melody's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Wha…what happened?" 

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty." An evil voice sounded in front of her causing a massive recall of her kidnapping the night before, "What do you want with Ash?" She snapped tugging at the ropes that tied her to her seat.

"Oh he hasn't told you his little secret, my dear?" Hobgoblin asked laughing.

"What?" she asked in a mix of confusion and fear.

"You'll find out when he comes for you." Hobgoblin informed jumping onto his glider and shooting out the broken window.

Goldenrod Gym around an hour later…

Misty stood in the shower, and let warm water run over her, and wash away the morning sleepiness. Three guys were running through her mind, her current boyfriend, Gary Oak, the guy who had saved her life, Spinarak-Man, and her long time crush Ash Ketchum. Since Ash found out about her relationship with Gary, their friendship, which she treasured above all other things, went down the crapper. Now that she's found herself attracted to the Friendly Neighborhood Spinarak-Man, who knows what will happen with both Ash and Gary.

"Misty, you home?" a voice called from the living room.

"Gary, that you?"  Misty asked climbing out of the shower.

"Yea, baby, you in?" Gary asked again.

"No." Misty said leaning against the wall in her bathrobe, "I'm a figment of your imagination." 

"I can't stay long, I have to meet someone in a little while, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight?" Gary asked with a smile.

"Sure Gary, sounds great, around seven?"

"Make it eight," Gary corrected, "I'm expecting a long evening." 

"Ok." Misty said with a caring smile, "I'll see you then."

"Alright," Gary said happily, "I'll go and let you get back to your shower, Bye!"

"Bye, Babe." Misty said sliding into the shower, leaving the door open. 

Gary giggled lightly, and decided to take a quick peak. He snuck around the corner and slowly brought his head into the door, only to be slammed to the floor by a massive mallet, "Be a gentleman." Misty growled, "no peaking."

"Yes ma'am…" Gary groaned as he slowly pulled himself up and left. 

 Three hours later

I fire had broken out in the downtown area, fire trucks and squad cars surrounded the burning two-story apartment building.  

"MY BABY!!" A woman screamed fighting two firefighters and Officer Jenny who were holding her back, "MY BABY'S IN THERE!! SOMEONE SAVE MY BABY!!!!" The woman screamed looking up at the top window where her baby's room was, but gained hope when a yellow and green figure swung in at neck breaking speed, breaking the window and entering the apartment. 

Only the sound of fire was heard as everyone stared in hope and awe, as Spinarak-Man remained unseen in the burning building. Then the upper levels exploded into a ball of flame and the woman broke down again. But just then Spinarak-Man spun out of the window and swung down in front of the woman, "Here you go, ma'am." Spinarak-Man said softly, "You've got a brave little baby. He never cried once." He said as he handed her the baby, hardly a scratch on her.

"Oh…oh thank you so much…" the woman sobbed hugging both Spinarak-Man and her baby, "God bless you, Spinarak-Man, I don't care what that paper says, you're an angel from Heaven!" 

"Glad I could be of help, Ma'am." Spinarak-Man said as Officer Jenny came walking quickly toward him, with her sidearm drawn.

"Freeze, Spinarak-Man!" she yelled, "You're under arrest!"

Just before Spinarak-Man could respond a voice sounded from inside the building, "HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEONE! HELP ME!" 

Officer Jenny and Spinarak-Man both looked and Spinarak-Man looked into the police officer's decision torn eyes, "I'm going, Jenny." Spinarak-Man stated.

"Go." Jenny said lowering her gun, "I'll be here waiting for you when you get back."

"I'm not coming back, Jen!" Spinarak-Man said swinging back up and into the building. 

"Help me!" the voice yelled again.

"WHERE ARE YOU??" Spinarak-Man yelled when he finally spotted a person in a long coat with a hood. "Hang on, I'm going to get you out!" he said as he moved toward the mysterious person while dodging falling debris. 

He got to the person and started to reach for him, when his danger sense went wild, he back step, but not enough to dodge Hobgoblin's back hand to his face. 

"You again, Smiley?" Spinarak-Man asked throwing a punch at the Hobgoblin. 

The two exchanged blows till Hobgoblin threw a pumpkin bomb that exploded into several spinning blades flying toward Spinarak-Man. "not good." Spinarak-Man said as he quickly dodged the blades. "I hope these things are recyclable!' he said as he dodged one and launched several poison sting needles at a few making them explode. 

Once Spinarak-Man finished off the last blade he looked up at Hobgoblin who was watching him with his arms crossed, "Not bad." Hobgoblin chuckled, "here you go." He said as he tossed Spinarak-Man a small box, and disappeared into a smoke bomb. 

"What?" Spinarak-Man asked as he slowly opened the box and when he seen what was inside, his heart stopped "Oh no…He knows who I am…" he gasped as he handled Melody's flute and read the note:

"Hey Hero,

If you ever want to see your girlfriend alive again, meet me at Goldenrod Tower at fifteen till seven tonight. See you then Ashy Boy!

Hobgoblin"

He then remembered he was in a burning building and quickly swung out and escaped back to his apartment worriedly. 

Ash changed out of his costume, and threw himself on his bed, 'nothing I can do till fifteen till seven…I…I don't know how he found out…but if he hurts her…' Ash then rolled over trying to shake the thought out of his head, but to no avail. 

Later that evening…

Spinarak-Man arrived at Goldenrod Tower thirty minutes early.

"HOBGOBLIN!!!" Spinarak-Man yelled as he hung onto the side of the high radio tower. 

"No need in yelling, Bug Boy." Hobgoblin snickered as he floated up on his glider. 

"Where's Melody?" Spinarak-Man growled.

"What?" Hobgoblin asked in mock-disbelief, "No jokes? No snappy comebacks?" 

  "Where is Melody?" Spinarak-Man asked again showing even more hate in his voice. 

"Fine, follow me." Hobgoblin ordered turning the glider around, "I'll take you to your bed bunny." 

Hobgoblin and Spinarak-Man moved quickly through the city, on to the warehouse he had Melody hidden. 

"Where is she, Hobgoblin?" Spinarak-Man asked coldly.

"We're a lot a like, you and I." Hobgoblin stated jumping gingerly off the glider. "Do you know how many countless 'ants', that some call people, that roam the world? And do you know what their purpose is? Their soul purpose in life is to lift a certain few extraordinary people onto their shoulders. Those extraordinary people are you and I, Webhead." 

"I'm nothing like you." Spinarak-Man stated, "You use your abilities to hurt and use people, I use mine to help."

"You always were the Hero." Hobgoblin laughed, "I've watched you for along time, Ash Ketchum. Standing up in the middle of Mew and Mewtwo's fight to the death, risking your life to aid Lugia and Melody in the Orange Islands, putting your own life on the line to save your mother from Entei and the Unknowns. You've always been a hero, but like every Hero, you have a weakness. You care about those around you! That's the real difference between you and me, you see I couldn't give a damn what happens to my boss or my friends or even my family. It really doesn't matter, it all comes back to make me look that much better in the end."

"You heartless…" Spinarak-Man growled taking a step towards the Hobgoblin. 

"Temper, Temper!" Hobgoblin chuckled, "As I was saying, I really don't care, where you… you are willing to throw your life away so that some little no body gutter trash might make it another day. I really don't understand that, BUT to each his own I guess."

Hobgoblin then pressed a switch on his wrist, "For example." He looked up and Spinarak-Man followed his eyes, and seen Melody slowly lowered, she had her wrists tied up, and as she reached the floor, Hobgoblin unhooked her ropes from the crane and pulled her to him by her throat. 

"S-Spinarak-Man?" she whimpered fearfully. 

"Don't worry, Mel, I'll save you." Spinarak-Man said reassuringly.

"See what I mean?" Hobgoblin said, "You're willing to risk your life to come here and save her? And who is she? Melody? Nice name. Goes well with the fact she plays the flute. She is a beauty." He said running a finger across her cheek, "but she isn't all that special you know. You could easily find better women on the sidewalk at night who are hell of a lot cheaper: one quick down payment, and one night of hot fun. Girlfriends are highly overrated. All they are good for is taking money for presents and dates and dinners and meeting the parents and all that bull. Why I ask you? I do not know the answer. Whores are so much simpler to understand then girlfriends."

"You're insane, Hobgoblin." Spinarak-Man stated. 

"Isn't sanity really just a one trick pony anyway, Spinarak-Man?" Hobgoblin asked cocking his head to the side, "I mean all you get is the one trick, rational thinking. But when you're good and crazy, the sky is the limit!"

"Melody has nothing to do with this." Spinarak-Man stated, "Let her go." 

"You really do love this girl, huh, Web Brain?" Hobgoblin inquired, "So be it, you can have her." Hobgoblin then took a knife and cut her ropes. 

"Ok, Mel" Spinarak-Man taking a defensive stance, "Slowly come towards me." 

'_There's a ship out_

_On the ocean_

_At the mercy of the sea_'

"O-ok…" Melody whimpered as she slowly walked away from the mad man. 

"One step at a time." Spinarak-Man said soothingly.

"No sudden moves now, Spin," Hobgoblin said reaching behind his back, "Hate to have to hurt you both."

'_It's been tossed about_

_Lost and broken_

_Wandering aimlessly_'

"I…I'm scared…" Melody whimpered, as she was almost half way in between the two. 

'_And God somehow_

_You know that ship is me_'

"You can do it, Mel." Spinarak-Man said as he took one step towards her.

"Uh oh, didn't I tell you not to move!" Hobgoblin chuckled as Melody slowly looked back, just in time to see Hobgoblin throw a pumpkin bomb above her. 

"MELODY!!!" Spinarak-Man yelled as the bomb went off sending him flying backwards against the wall. 

'_Cause there's a lighthouse_'

"Melody?" Spinarak-Man asked, picking himself up, and looking around at the rubble. He looked down and his costume was ripped and torn. "Melody? Where are you??"

"Aww!" Hobgoblin mocked from above on his glider, "First Mommy now the little woman. Poor, poor little Ashy boy! You might need a scooper to get your girlfriend!"  Hobgoblin then turned his glider toward the hole in the roof, "CYA AROUND LOSER!" he yelled as he took off quickly, but Spinarak-Man could care a less. 

'_In the harbor_

_Shining faithfully_'

"MEL! MELODY! ANSWER ME!" Spinarak-Man pleaded as he ran to the pile of debris in the center of the warehouse and began to dig for his loved one. "Please, Mel, please be ok!"

'_Pouring its light out_

_Across the water_'

He finally found a bloody hand, and felt for a pulse and found a weak one, "Hang on, Mel, I'm coming!"

'_For this sinking soul to see_'

Spinarak-Man finally uncovered her and found a steel rod through her lower belly, "Oh Mel…" Spinarak-Man sighed sadly as his hope was fading.

"A-Ash…" Melody said weakly, opening her dull eyes which once held the fire of on who loved life. "I…knew…you'd come… I knew it…"

"You… know?" Ash asked holding her body gently so not to cause her anymore pain.

"Heh, what kind of girl…friend… would I be… if I didn't… see through that silly costume…" she chuckled through painful breaths, "I knew you… you'd save me…" 

'_That someone out there_

_Still believes in me_'

"But… you're hurt…" Ash said as he slowly pulled off his mask, "I… couldn't save you…" 

"You did… your best… that's what matters…" Melody whispered with a smile, "It's getting…so dark… I'm scared Ash…I'm so scared…"

"No… Mel… stay calm you're going to be alright!" Ash panicked, "Just hang on… I'll get help…"

"No… please don't leave me…" Melody begged slowly closing her eyes, "I want you… to stay with me till… the end…" She let out a faint sigh, "You…know Ash, I'm…sure you made… your mother proud… cause… you made me… proud…"

"Mel…" Ash begged tears streaming down his cheeks, "Don't talk like you're going anywhere, cause you're not, you're going to be just fine… just fine…" 

"I…love you, Ash…" Melody whispered hoarsely.

"Stop it Mel," Ash begged, "Don't leave me alone…"

"Ash… don't you know…" Melody said with a broad smile on her face, "You're never going to be alone… you'll always have…" she whispered growing quieter and weaker with each word, till she took one last deep breath, "You'll always have…Misty…" she sighed as she went limp in Ash's arms. 

"Mel? Mel?? MELODY??" Ash sobbed shaking her lightly.

'_On a prayer, in a song_'

"Oh god no, Mel." Ash begged, "Please no…" Ash cried as the words his mother said repeated in his head, 'With Great Power must always come Great Responsibility'.

'_I hear your voice and_

_It keeps me hanging on_'

"SPINARAK-MAN!! FREEZE!!" Officer Jenny yelled bursting in and seeing Ash's back to her. 

'_Raining down_'

Ash quickly pulled his mask on, and swung out of the hole in the top of the warehouse dodging gunfire from the police inside and out of the warehouse. He didn't know where he was headed, he was just going, and the only thing he could see through the tears soaking his mask was Melody lying dead in his arms. 

 '_Against the wind_

_I'm reaching out_'

Spinarak-Man swung around the city till he found a large gargoyle to take shelter from the sudden storm, both actual storm and the storm of emotions, which ravaged his soul.

'_Till we reach the circle's end_

_When you come back to me again_'

He cried his heart out under the gargoyle, holding his knees to his chest, all those he's helped, all the lives he's saved, yet he lost the one that meant the most to him and could do nothing to stop it from happening. 

Ash eventually made it back to his apartment and was happy to see Brock was out, probably flirting with Nurse Joy. He switched on the TV and turned it right back off when he seen that the news update was on every channel that Spinarak-Man is accused of murdering a girl in the warehouse district.

He jerked off his accursed costume and threw it under his bed, tears never stalling, and threw himself on it, sobbing into his pillow with Pikachu patting his back in an attempt at comforting his master.

 Ash didn't know how long he laid there, time moved so slowly, but he jumped lightly when he heard a knock on the door.

'It could be Hobgoblin…here to finish the job.' Ash thought as he slowly reached down for his costume. But the voice he heard on the other side was not Hobgoblin, but surprised him to no limit. "Ash… you in there… I just heard on the news, are you all right? Please let me in…" 

'_There's a moment_

_We all come to_'

"Misty?" Ash asked as he slowly came to the door, drying his eyes.

Ash opened the door and she stood there, she was wearing a nice dress, but her hair wasn't done up and she was lacking any makeup or jewelry, probably was in the middle of getting ready for a date. "Ash?" she asked meeting his sad eyes.

'_In our own time and_

_Our own space_'

The two looked at each other, and said nothing. The past few weeks have been a nightmare for both of them. Best friends from the word go. One knew that no matter what the other would be right there behind the other always. But the last few weeks, the Gym, Gary, Melody, Spinarak-Man, it all drove a wedge between them.

'_Where all that we've done_

_We can undo_'

All the animosity, all the bitter words, all the arguments that ever took place, it all disappeared with two words from her. "I'm here." 

'_If our heart's_

_In the right place_'

The two collided in a tight embrace, Misty held Ash tight to her chest as he sobbed loudly, and she rocked him lightly, and whispered simple words to him as he cried his heart out. 

'_On a prayer, in a song_'

"I… I loved her… I loved her so much…" Ash sobbed into her chest as she brought them to the couch and eased him down to a setting position and gently rocked him. 

'_I hear your voice and_

_It keeps me hanging on_'

"I know… I know baby…" Misty whispered soothingly as she rocked him.

'_Raining down_

_Against the wind_'

"Thank you…" Ash whispered softly sniffling, "I…I can always count on you… huh, Mist?"

'_I'm reaching out till_

_We reach the circle's end_'

"Yeah," Misty replied resting her chin on the tip of his head, "Same as I can always count on you, Ash."

'_When you come_

_Back to me again_'

"You remember that time, we were in that really bad storm, Ash?" Misty asked a small smile forming on her lips.

"Huh?" Ash replied pulling away slightly but not from his best friend's embrace. 

"You know, we were helping… that kid… you know the one with the hoppips, and we were taking shelter in a cabin, and the storm tore the roof off and almost pulled me away, but you reached up and saved me, do you remember that?"

'_And again I see_

_My yesterdays in front of me_'

"Yeah? Why?" Ash asked inquisitively

  '_Unfolding like a mystery_'

"I liked that." Misty said with a blush and a smile.

'_You're changing all that is_

_And used to be_'

"Me too." He said resting his head on his shoulder still crying but calmed down a lot.

'_On a prayer, in a song_

_I hear your voice and_

_It keeps me hanging on_'

"Thanks…again…Misty…" Ash whispered as he slowly drifted off to sleep on his best friend's shoulder.

'_Raining down_

_Against the wind_'

"You don't have to thank me, Ash." Misty whispered while watching him sleep. She then leaned over and gently kissed him on the forehead, "I'll always be there when you need me." She whispered almost silently into his ear.

'_I'm reaching out till_

_We reach the circle's end_

When you come 

_Back to me again_'

She then gently laid him back down on his couch, and got a spare blanket from the closet and placed it over him. "I'm always going to be there, Ash, I promise." She whispered before giving in to some unknown urge and gently kissed him on the lips. 

'_When you come_

_Back to me… again_'

She kissed him for less then a second and pulled away, and held her breath till she realized she didn't wake him with this sign of affection. Gary be damned, Spinarak-Man be damned, right now, Ash Ketchum needed his best friend's shoulder, and Misty Waterflower was not about to let him down, weather or not either of them had a problem with it or not. She wasn't sure whom she really loved at the time, she had feelings for all three, Gary, Ash, and Spinarak-Man, but right now, that didn't matter, Ash needed her, and that's all that mattered. 

She brushed a strand of hair from his face, and gave him a faint smile, "hang in there Ash." She whispered as she set down and made herself comfortable in the reclining chair across from him, "You'll make it though this. I know you will…" she sighed as she herself began to fall asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7

C, Cowboy: only two more chapters left counting this one, but is this the last you'll hear of Spinarak-Man? I've got planed multiple sequels planed pitting the Pokemon World's Friendly Neighborhood Wallcrawler against pokemonized versions of Doc Ock, The Lizard, Venom, Carnage, Electro, Black Cat, The Vulture, Electro, Shocker, The Punisher, and, of course, the Green Goblin. Now before putting the cart before the horse, who is the Hobgoblin?  Is it Brock? Gary? Tracy? Those are the suspects named so far, any guesses? Going to be narrowed a lot in this chapter. Can Ash as Spinarak-Man defeat the insane Rocket before another loved one is taken from him?   

Chapter 7: Who's Next?

"I'm really worried about him, Brock." Misty said to her friend as she took a sip from her milkshake, "I want to help, but he seems to have cut himself off from everyone ever since Melody's funeral." 

"Eh," Brock shrugged, "He'll pull through, he's made it though tough times before." 

"WAAAAAAA!!!!" Two voices screamed as they fell from the Pokemon Studio across the street interrupting the two friends.

Misty and Brock looked and saw Spinarak-Man silently dragging Jessie and James out the window of the Studio. He then quickly threw them both against a power pole and webbed them to it.  

Misty shot from her seat and ran toward the hero, "Spinarak-Man!" she yelled as Brock gripped her arm, "Misty wait, don't go near that freak! He's a murderer!" 

Spinarak-Man stopped and looked for her reaction.

"No, Brock, he is NOT a murderer!" Misty screamed shoving him away, "Spinarak-Man would never ever kill!" 

Ash smiled faintly under his mask, "At least one person in the world still believes in me." Spinarak-Man said sadly as he shot a webline and swung away.

"Spinarak-Man! Wait!" Misty yelled running after him a few steps before giving up, "wait…"

Spinarak-Man swung through the city trying his best to get the memory of Melody dieing out of his mind, but had no luck. "Hobgoblin knows who I am." Spinarak-Man said swinging between two towers. "I have no idea who he is, but he knows everything about me. He could be anybody! Brock, Tracy, I don't even know if I can trust Misty anymore." 

Spinarak-Man continued to swing for hours, just thinking, trying to figure out what to do now, and whom he could trust. It was starting to get dark, when he finally brought himself out of his thoughts and realized he was near Goldenrod Gym. He swung close and seen a person standing on the roof looking out towards the sunset. 'Might as well trust someone.' Spinarak-Man thought as he swung toward the gym roof. 

"Pretty huh?" He asked taking Misty by surprise.

"Spinarak-Man?" Misty asked surprised.

"Yeah it's me." He said crouching on the railing beside her, "I'll go if you want me to."  

"No…" Misty said grabbing his arm to make sure he didn't get away this time, "Don't go."

"Thanks." Spinarak-Man said looking towards the sunset, "for sticking up for me today."

"It makes me mad." Misty huffed, "they just blame it all on you, without even doing any investigating. It's obvious it was the Hobgoblin who did it!" Misty stated, "and I'm not the only one, my friend, Ash, he knows you didn't do it too." Spinarak-Man noticed a strange glimmer appear in her eyes as she continued, "Ash can help you! Ash always goes out of his way to help out when someone needs it! He does that sort of thing all the time! I'm sure he can help prove you didn't do anything wrong, and I'm sure he wants to get who really hurt Mel too."

"Ash always goes out of his way to help people." Misty said proudly, "most of the time he's never met them before and probably will never see them again, but he still helps."

"Ash Ketchum?" Spinarak-Man asked, "Yeah I know him, he…uh…we've met before. He's a good friend."

"If you met him, I'm sure you've made friends with him." Misty said with a smile, "He's really likable."

"Sounds like… you really like him." Spinarak-Man asked thankful his mask was hiding his blush. 

"Yeah…you could say that." Misty whispered a blush creeping across her cheeks, "Spinarak-Man, could you keep a secret?"

"I wear a mask, don't I?" Spinarak-Man chuckled. 

"Well." She sighed stepping away turning her back to the masked hero, "I've…kindda…had a…well…a bit of a…crush on Ash for a few years now." She then spun around when she heard a thud from Spinarak-Man falling off the railing and hitting hard on the roof. 

"I…uh…I thought you were going out with Gary Oak now?" Spinarak-Man asked sprawling to his feet.

Misty let out a deep sigh, "I am and I have strong feelings for him too, its just there's something about Ash. He has an air to him. You see, when he's around, no matter how bad the situation is if he's there he makes it feel like everything will work out fine. And then there's someone else…I also have strong feelings for him too, and he's got that same feeling of safety to him as Ash." 

"Sounds like you have a lot of thinking to do." Spinarak-Man stated as he jumped back to the railing, "I got some swinging to do, so I'll leave you to think. I do know who you should chose though." He stated looking back towards her.

"Who?" She asked nervously taking a step towards him.

"Who ever makes you the happiest." Spinarak-Man said as he swung away.

"Who ever makes me the happiest…" Misty repeated as she turned to go inside to get ready for bed.

Spinarak-Man was about a block away when he felt a tingle in his danger sense that told him to go back to Misty's. "Something isn't right."  Spinarak-Man said as he made a beeline towards the Gym. 

He swung around to the neighboring building that was across from Misty's bedroom window. He started to leave thinking it was a glitch when he spotted something that caught his attention: Misty removing her shirt.

"I really shouldn't be doing this…" Spinarak-Man said to himself, "I really shouldn't…she wears a thong??? I didn't know that!" He said as the cloth of his mask covering his mouth began to dampen with drool. 

Misty then started to go to remove her bra, "this is wrong, this is wrong" Spinarak-Man repeated but couldn't pull his eyes away, when a knock on the door caused Misty to pull on a bathrobe. "Oh dang!" Spinarak-Man sighed snapping his fingers.

"Huh? Gary what are you doing here?" Misty asked as Gary stormed into her bedroom.

"Why didn't you tell me you spent the other night with Ash? Alone??" Gary growled glaring at her.  

"I just heard from Brock, He found you in the living room with him." Gary snapped.

"Yes, Gary, he was upset about Mel, and I stayed with my best friend. He slept on the couch and I stayed in a chair." Misty explained slightly peeved that Gary was going on about this.

"But you were alone with another guy, and you're MY girlfriend, Misty!" Gary yelled gripping her shoulder.  

"Let go, Gary!" Misty yelled trying to pull his hand from her shoulder, "You're hurting me!"

"Fine then, Misty!" Gary growled as he jerked open her robe and pushed her on the bed, "I'll give you what's coming to you!"

Gary had just enough time to touch his jeans when Misty's bedroom window shatters and he felt two feet fly into the side of his face.  

"What the?" Gary asked but was cut off as he felt a fist connect with his ribs then his jaw. 

Gary then found himself being held off the ground and staring into a pair of reflective eyes, "If I ever, EVER, catch you with in a mile range of her again…" Spinarak-Man hissed with a large amount of hate in his voice, "You do NOT want to know what I will do to you."

Spinarak-Man threw him into Misty's hallway and watched him sprawl to his feet, and run like mad. He then turned his attention to Misty. She was curled up in a ball on her bed, tears running down her cheeks. "It's ok now, Mist, It's ok." He soothed pulling her to him.

"Spinarak-Man?" Misty asked between sobs.

"It's ok now." Spinarak-Man repeated again, "I'll always protect you." He whispered softly running his gloved hand though her hair.

"Ash…" she sighed making Spinarak-Man panic.

"Wa-waa?" He silently freaked looked down, but calmed when he seen she was silently sleeping.

"Dreaming of me, Mist?" Spinarak-Man whispered as he gently laid her down in her bed, and tucked her in, "I'll always protect you." He soothed again as he turned to go and lock her door and make sure Gary was long gone.  

After using a lot of webbing to make a makeshift widow for her, he was off again. Gary's pretty much out of the picture with her now, so Misty liked two guys, technically one, but she can never know that. "Wonder if Clark Kent ever had days like this?" Spinarak-Man thought as he swung down to an ally near his and Brock's apartment building.   

Ash walked out of the ally in his regular cloths and made his way up to the apartment. "Brocko, you home man?" He asked walking in but stopped dead in his tracks when his danger sense went off. 

"Welcome home, Ashy Boy!" a voice sounded from the living room. Ash took a defensive posture and slowly made his way into the living and back stepped slightly when he discovered the place was trashed. 

"Brock?" Ash asked angrily, "Hobgoblin! Where are you?" 

"Right here, Web Brain!" Came a voice to the left of him.

 "BROCK!" Ash gasped as Brock flew toward him. 

Ash caught him and eased him down to the floor; he was battered, beaten and unconscious. "That's for always getting in my way!"  Hobgoblin growled as Pikachu ran down the stairs preparing to thundershock the monster.

"Oh, no you don't, Rat!" Hobgoblin yelled as he tossed an electric proof net over the electric rodent.

"Shame you got home so fast, Ash!" Hobgoblin chuckled, "I couldn't finish him off in time. Too bad." He then pressed a button on his wrist, "See ya around, Loser!" he mocked as his glider blasted through the living room window. 

"HOBGOBLIN!!!" Ash yelled as he watched him fly out the window. Ash looked down at Brock for a moment before looking up at the hole in the wall. He gave a nod to Pikachu, turned his hat around backwards and ran and swan dived out the hole. 

"Very bold of you to fight me out of your Halloween costume, Ash!" Hobgoblin chuckled as he narrowly missed Ash's swing kick. 

Ash swung around and landed on the glider, and the two began to fight and wrestle, trying to throw the other off. "I'm not… going to stop… till I make you want to be dead!" Hobgoblin growled, "Then I'm going to kill you!"

"We'll see, Smiley!" Ash yelled as he decked him. Hobgoblin tumbled backwards, but Ash too fell off as the glider plowed through a billboard. 

Ash clung to the side of the large sign trying to catch his breath. "Almost finished, Loser." Hobgoblin growled floating up beside him back on his glider. "I've been watching you from the background for quite sometime, I can't wait to watch you die. Watch your back." He said flatly as he threw a pumpkin bomb that threw Ash hard against the roof of the building.  

"Goblin…" Ash growled as he got back to his feet and found Hobgoblin nowhere in sight.

A few hours later, Ash set at Brock's bedside in the hospital. He was badly beaten but he'd make a full recovery.

"Ash…" Brock groaned as he looked up. 

"Brock, how you feeling man?" Ash asked happy to see his friend awake. 

"Like I was hit by a truck." Brock grunted shaking his head lightly. 

They set there in silence for some time before Brock finally spoke up, "Before that freak showed up and did a number on me, Misty called." Brock said looking at Ash, "She was asking for you. Sounded like she just woke up from a nightmare, and she was really upset." 

"What did she say?" Ash asked nervously.

"She said that Gary tried to hurt her, because of her spending the other night with you, and she was worried he'd try to do something to you. She really cares about you, Ash." Brock stated reaching to pat his shoulder. 

"Maybe." Ash said shyly.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel about her?" Brock asked with a smile.

"What?" Ash asked a blush going to his face.

"It's obvious to everyone but you and her that you're nuts about her! What harm would it be letting her in? Maybe if you did it in the first place that with Gary would never have happened." Brock stated coaxingly.

"Everyone…knows…" Ash whispered as the color faded from his face, "I'll be right back!" Ash yelled as he jumped to his feet.

Ash literally ran to the payphone outside and dialed Misty's number. He waited for her to pick up but only got the Gym Answering machine. "Misty, this is Ash, if you're there pick up the phone! Sigh, Misty when you get this massage…" Ash message was cut off by the sound of someone picking up, "Misty??"

"Hello Ashy boy, can Spinarak-Man come out to play?" 

To Be Concluded…   


	8. Chapter 8 final

C. Cowboy: This is it, the final battle! Who will win, Spinarak-Man or Hobgoblin? Find out here, and don't forget to review please! I'd like to think everyone who's read this, and was patient through the slow period. And I'd like to dedicate this fic to my girlfriend, even though she probably won't admit it but I'm willin to bet she thinks this fic is nuts ^_~ and also my best friend Leo AKA Fusionblaster who helped me a lot while writing this. Anyway, I'll be starting on the next fic in the Spinarak-Man saga, 'Spinarak-Man: Evolution' soon. Until then, enjoy this and my other fics. Thanks again everybody! 

Chapter 8: Final Battle On Goldenrod Tower

"What are you going to do?" Misty cried out as the Hobgoblin hovered around her. She was tied to the very top of Goldenrod Tower. 

"Use you to catch a bug, Mist." Hobgoblin chuckled, " Like Gramps always said. Can't catch a big one, without the right kind of bait."  He then started to fly away, "Just hang out there for a bit, Misty!" he mocked as he threw a sleeping gas pumpkin bomb at her 

Hobgoblin began to fly circles around the large radio tower firing pumpkin bombs into the air showing Spinarak-Man where to come. "The itsy bitsy Spinarak, went up the water spout, down came hobgoblin, and took the Spinarak out…" he sung happily as a figure swung around and stuck to the side of the building.

"Nice tune," Spinarak-Man asked, "come up with that yourself? It's so original!" 

"Wondered how long it would take you, Web Brain." Hobgoblin growled as he threw a pumpkin bomb at the webslinger. 

"Where's Misty?" Spinarak-Man yelled as he swung kicked Hobgoblin off the glider and threw a window onto the observatory halfway up the tower. 

"Does this seem familiar to you, Ashy Boy?"' Hobgoblin asked, as he leapt to his feet. "Same as a week ago, only different name. You really do need to keep your girlfriends away from me." 

Anger flew through Spinarak-Man as he reared back and punched Hobgoblin in the face taking half of his hideous, smiling mask off with it. 

Hobgoblin pulled himself to his feet, with his hand covering the large tear in the mask. He finally started laughing and dropped his hand.

Ash's eyes grew wide under the reflective eyes of his mask when he saw and recognized the face, "Gary?" 

"Ha! I figured my name calling would have given it away along time ago, Loser." Gary chuckled pulling off his mask. 

"Why?" Spinarak-Man asked shocked. 

"You." Gary stated matter of factly. 

"What?" Spinarak-Man asked now confused.

"You, you always were the star. No matter how much better my pokemon were, no matter how much better of a trainer I was, even when I beat you, you always came out smelling like roses!" Gary yelled pointing at the masked hero, "YOU had Gramps' support. YOU were always talked about like a damn hero, everywhere I went, I was so ahead of you, I was winning! YET every where I went, "Hey, you said you were from Pallet Town, You most know that Ash Ketchum, did you hear he saved two kids from a Toros stampede the other day?" Do YOU know HOW SICK I AM of being better then you yet still being in YOUR shadow???"   

"Gary, You're a Pokemon Trainer, even if you felt that way, that is no reason to try to hurt and kill people with monsters like Team Rocket!" Spinarak-Man reasoned walking toward him. "You're a Pokemon Trainer, what happened to our race to become Masters?" Spinarak-Man asked just three feet from him.

"You know, Ash." Gary said looking solemnly at him, "That dream sucked." Spinarak-Man had just enough time to feel his danger sense go off when Gary threw a pumpkin bomb in his face and it exploded sending the hero flying backward into a steel pole. 

Spinarak-Man pulled himself to his feet; his costume was shredded and his mask was destroyed leaving most of his face uncovered. Before he had time to react Gary stormed him, and punched him hard on the face. 

"You know another thing, Ashy Boy," Gary growled as he punched Ash hard just below the ribs, "You know I was going out with Misty?" He then kneed him in the stumach; "I never really cared about her, I only did it for two reasons. One, to get to you." he then grabbed his face to look in his eyes, "Two, she is so good in bed." 

Rage flew threw Ash's eyes as he glared at Gary's wide smile. "And you know the first few times, she actually called out your name, Ash!" Gary laughed, "Why she would want a loser like you, I'll never know." Gary then looked up at Misty being held helplessly on to the large antenna, "After I kill you, I'll have my way with her and send her behind you, if you like." 

"NO!" Ash yelled as the rage exploded and he pushed Gary away and punched him hard in the face making him back step. 

"I…" Ash punched with all he had in to Gary's jaw, "WILL NOT…" A left cross, "LET YOU…" A right cross, "TOUCH HER…" An even harder left cross. 

Gary stumbled backwards and landed hard on the ground. Ash stood menacingly over him, and jerked off the few threads left of his mask. "You always called me a loser." Ash growled, "But you know what, the only loser here is you. You were a good trainer. You were an excellent trainer. Do you know what made people like me better, Gary? Do you? You only battled to make yourself look good. I only battled for my pokemon and my friends. You looked over people in need, and pressed on to selfishly become a master, I stopped when ever anyone needed help, and put my own dream of being a master on hold." 

"I… am… better…then you…" Gary growled pulling himself to his feet.   

"We're Pokemon Trainers, Gary." Ash shot, "We have a great power!" 

"Yes." Gary smirked, "One that can be used to rule!"

"No, Gary." Ash said shaking his head solemnly, "With Great Power must always come Great Responsibility. A very wise person told me that." 

"Who ever that was," Gary smirked, "Was as much a fool as you!" He yelled as he threw some dust from a pocket on his belt into his face and eyes. 

Gary then flew into him with several punches to his face and ribs. "I hate you, Ash!" Gary yelled as he punched Ash's jaw hard, "You ruined my life!" he growled swinging again.

But this time Ash, using his danger sense instead of his eyes, caught the fist, "You ruined your own life." Ash said blinking the last of the dust out of his eyes. "Give it up, Gary!"

"No, Ash!" Gary said kneeing him in the stumach, "We finish this, NOW!" 

"Fine." Ash grunted as he gave Gary a hard uppercut, making him fly backwards. Ash jumped to the side of a pole and used the momentum to fly into the air and launched poison sting needles at his rival. Gary quickly rolled away and threw a pumpkin bomb at him. Ash shot a webline and quickly swung out of the way, making it hit and explode on one of the support poles. 

Ash swung down and kicked Gary in the face with both hills before flipping down and looked up to see him now running toward him. Ash spun a large netlike web, which Gary quickly got tangled in. Gary pulled something off his belt that transformed into a large scythe and cut though the net, and swung for Ash's head. 

"I'm going to so enjoy taking your head off, Loser." Gary smirked swinging and missing Ash's head, but barely slicing into the skin of his shoulder. 

Ash jumped back and gripped his shoulder. "Awe, the lil loser scared?" Gary asked smiling. Ash then jumped him and threw the scythe over the side and decked him hard. 

Ash flew into him, rights, lefts, kicks; Gary was on the ropes. "I… I surrender…" Gary gasped crouching against the main support pole. Ash slowly stood back but kept his guard back. "Have mercy please…" Gary begged slowly pulling himself up, holding his wrist.

"Did you show Melody mercy?" Ash asked angrily, "Did you show Brock mercy?" 

"Ash… I was confused…" Gary pleaded still holding his wrist, "Team Rocket did something to me… you have to help me… like you've helped everyone else… please… it's me… remember… how we were best friends growing up?" 

Ash looked at him suspiciously, "Please Ash…"

"You're going to jail, Gary." Ash stated emotionlessly.

"So be it." Gary said glaring at him, "not before I see you dead, Spinarak-Man." 

Ash's danger sense went wild as Gary pressed a button on his wrist, and Hobgoblin's glider shot in behind him, Ash quickly back flipped over the glider and it the large blade on the front of it shot right toward Gary. "Oh no." Gary sighed just as the blade plunged into his chest and into the pole behind him. 

"Gary then looked sadly at Ash, "Don't… tell…Gramps…" he sighed as he fell forward over the glider.  

Ash relaxed for a moment before his danger sense went haywire once again, the impact of the glider hitting to pole proved too much to support the main antenna where Misty was tied. The antenna broke and tumbled down past the observation platform. "MISTY!!" Ash cried out as he dove after her.

Ash shot a webline and quickly pulled himself down to the tumbling piece of metal, "Misty?" Ash asked crouched over her. He seen she was out cold and began fighting to untie her, while holding on to the large antenna by his feet.  "Come on, Ash, Come on!" Ash whispered trying to break the thick ropes binding Misty. The antenna was ten feet from the concreted ground when he finally broke the rope, grabbed Misty by one arm, and zip lined to the tower just before the antenna landed on several parked cars and exploded violently. 

Ash looked down at the fire trucks and police vehicles coming quickly down the street, he shot down to the side walk and gently laid Misty down on a bench and swung back up for Gary.

Short while later…

In the hidden Team Rocket Headquarters, Giovanni set in his office impatiently waiting for word from Hobgoblin. He has not heard from him in well over two weeks. "Sir?" a Rocket spoke up walking in. 

"What is it?" Giovanni growled looking hatefully at the Rocket. 

"Umm. We have news on Agent Hobgoblin." He spoke up nervously.

"And that is?" Giovanni snapped narrowing his eyes.

"He…was…umm… killed, Sir." The Rocket said ready to run out.

"So." Giovanni said emotionlessly, "This Spinarak-Man is more of a challenge then expected." He turned toward the Rocket, "If that is all, dismissed."

"Y-Yes Sir…" The Rocket stuttered as he ran out the door. 

Giovanni then set in his chair and rotated it away from the desk. "Yes… Spinarak-Man, you will make great game." 

The Next Day…   

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Professor Oak all stood together at Gary's burial. Ash made sure to remove Gary's Hobgoblin costume and left him in his apartment, unfortunately Spinarak-Man was seen leaving Gary's apartment, yet another murder on his name. 

"You ok, Prof. Oak?" Ash asked walking up to his mentor. 

"I wish I could say yes, Ash, I really do." Oak said looking down at Gary's tombstone, "But I will not be ok until that slime, Spinarak-Man pays for what he has done to my grandson." He then turned to his sad would-be stepson, "At least I still have you, Son." Oak said hugging him.   

Ash then pulled away and walked a little ways away from them and stopped before a grave. 

'Daria Kasumi Ketchum

1996-2024

Beloved Mother and friend'

Ash stood before his mother's grave and her words once again repeated in his mind, 'With Great Power must always come Great Responsibility'. 

"I miss her too." 

Ash spun around and smiled faintly as Misty walked up.

"You ok?" Ash asked as she stopped a few steps in front of him.

"Yes. I'm fine." She whispered with a nod.

"Ash… I really need to talk to you about something." She said nervously. 

"Shoot." Ash said with a smile. 

 "Ash…I've been really confused lately…" Misty confessed, "I've had strong feelings for more then one guy, and I was really struggling with who to chose. And yesterday someone told me…told me that the one I chose should be the one that makes me the happiest." 

Ash nodded listening.

"Ash, before I was knocked out last night, while I was tied to that tower, I could only think of one thing, one person. And it wasn't the person I thought it would be." She then took a nervous gulp and looked up with a smile, "I said to my self, 'Misty, you have to make it through this, so you can see Ash Ketchum become the greatest Pokemon Master in the world, and to…." She started breaking off looking away for a moment before looking back into his deep brown eyes, "and to… tell him… how much you love him." 

Ash looked at her in utter shock, when she placed her hands on both sides of his face, "Oh Ash, I love you… I love you so much…" she said as she kissed him, kissed him with everything she had; every ounce of love and passion in her body, she kissed him.

(In that moment, I wanted to tell her just how much I loved her.)

"Misty…" Ash said sadly as he gently pushed her away, I…can't." Ash stated sadly.

"Can't…what?" Misty asked looking up fear all over her features.

"Misty…" Ash sighed, "I'll always…be your friend."

"Ash…" Misty whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. 

Ash then leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, "And I'll always protect you."

Ash then turned and walked away leaving Misty standing there in shock, disappointment, rejection, and sadness. But then in one second what he said sunk in, 'I'll always protect you…' her eyes shot wide and her hand came up to cover her mouth as she spun around to Ash's slowly retreating form. "Ash… are you…"

(I would not risk loosing her like I did Mom and Melody.)

Ash now stood on a tall skyscraper, in the familiar yellow and green uniform gripping the mask in his hand, for one last patrol before they hit the road again.

(I couldn't bare it if I lost anyone else.)

He slowly pulled the mask up and slid it over his face.

(My mother always told me that with Great Power must always come Great Responsibility.)

He then slowly took steps toward the edge.

(Now I will live my life, living those words.)

He looked over the ledge, closed his eyes, and stepped off.

(Fighting in secret, protecting those important to me, and those who would be threatened by those hiding from the law.)

Ash felt the wind over his body; it was both invigorating and relaxing.

(It is my gift.)

Then at the last second, Ash shot a webline to a crane and swung with amazing agility.

(It is my curse.)

He shot another and this time swung down between vehicles in a traffic jam.

(It is my destiny.)

Ash shot double weblines and catapulted himself high into the air ninja spin before landing on the side of a skyscraper.

(Who am I?)

Ash looked over the city one last time before rejoining his friends, and then at the rising sun: a new day as come, a day full of hopes and possibilities. 

(I am…Spinarak-Man!)

The Beginning 


End file.
